Girl Talk and Gay guys
by starshards
Summary: Girls can't help being girls. So when Beyblading teams get together, it's only natural to gossip. But, as Mao finds, sometimes gossip can lead to interesting revelations. [Shoujo-ai] ? x Mao


As you can probably tell... I went on a real Mao trip yesterday! I can't help it. She's _rather_ tasty!

In answer to a comment Mao made in my other drabble, I couldn't resist trying to prove her wrong.

So... here we go. Mao and the girls portrayed as many girls are- fangirls. This is based upon the episode where all of the teams went into the mountains to train for the BEGA championships.

.:Takao Aoki owns:.

Hope you like. It's sort of crack, but in a wierd way, I can see this pairing working.

* * *

**Girl talk and gay guys**

"Boys!" Julia huffed, pointedly ignoring the laughing figures of Miguel and Takao as she stomped off towards her room for the night.

"Did you have to be so mean?" Matilda piped up.

Takao rolled his eyes and waves his hand dismissively. "I wasn't being mean. Julia was just being over-sensitive, like all girls are."

Matilda went to make a reply when Mao stepped in, "Takao, take your chauvinist attitude and show off to people who won't make fun of you behind your back." Takao gawped as Mao flashed him a sugar- sweet smile and turned around, taking Matilda's arm as she lead her fellow blader off towards the girls temporary room. It served as their sleeping quarters for the duration of their stay up in the mountains, patiently waiting for the members of the BBA Revolution to master their new blades. Of course, only a reason such as a free spot on the championship winning team was enough to bring every major Beyblading team in the world together. All had hopes that one of their members would be that lucky blader to represent their team and country in the final battle to save Beyblading from the commercial clutches of Balkov- the ex- mastermind behind the Balkov abbey training scam.

There was also the simple fact that they all loved such a large get- together outside of the competition they felt in the dish, though none of them would be the first to admit it.

Entering the room, Mao yawned and relinquished her grip upon Matilda's arm. Matilda moved over to her own bed and sat down upon it, fighting to keep her eyes open as Mao scanned the room.

Julia already lay on hers, though she had remained fully clothed. She swung one leg in the air, staring up at the ceiling with an insolent pout upon her lips, arms folded behind her head.

"Hiromi not joining us?" Mao asked out of politeness, rather then concern.

Julia 'hmphed', "You think that _she'd_ join the likes of _us_? Tch, she's happy being the team BBA's pet, so let her sleep with the boys if she wants. It's not like they'll do anything." Julia smirked at the last part.

Mao moved to her own bed and sat down, only slightly tired. "I wonder what it is about blading that makes the guys so gay." Mao muttered as she removed the band from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders like a pink curtain.

"I dunno, but it's damned effective." Julia replied, still staring at the ceiling.

Matilda squirmed around and spoke up for the first time. "Are they really _that_ gay?" she asked in her soft voice.

Julia turned her head to look at the younger. "What do _you_ think?"

Matilda shrugged and blushed, dropping her gaze to the floor. Mao sent a glare Julia's way, knowing that Matilda was a sensitive little soul, and in her defence, she_ was_ fighting off sleep. Julia sighed and sat up, facing Matilda. "Because, this is a mostly boys only sport. The only girl in championship blading until this year was our girl Mao here." Julia explained, inclining her head towards Mao. "I don't know why," she continued, "but because of that, many of the boys in our present company owe first crushes, kisses and all out relationships to other boys in our present company."

Matilda yawned, though she showed surprise. "Really?" She asked.

"Get into bed, Mati," Mao interjected. Matilda nodded and did so.

Julia gave Mao a quick annoyed glance, before she continued in her justification. "Really. Everyone knows that Takao shared his first kiss with Zo, Max got felt up by Rick, Rei… well, he's just _totally_ gay, but he's been sleeping with Kai for the past two years, Kai's been sleeping with Rei, Daichi has crushes on both Max and Takao, Max has a crush on Takao, and Takao still likes Zo. Furthermore, Kiki has a crush on Lai, Yuriy and Boris got together months ago, Michael's slept with both Eddy _and_ Olivier, your friends Miguel and Claude blatantly have the hot's for each other, and my own little brother has a crush on Rei."

Matilda looked shocked and turned to Mao. The neko-jin simply nodded in return.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. I think I'll just sleep." Matilda admitted shyly. "Goodnight." With that she snuggled down into her blanket and closed her eyes.

Mao and Julia watched her silently for a while, until her deepened breathing indicated that she was asleep.

Then Julia chuckled quietly. "Poor girl. She didn't realise that she was in 'gay central'." She joked.

"I can see why she didn't see it. She's too sweet to really notice such things, and to be fair, they're not all _that_ obvious." Mao defended.

Julia gave her an incredulous look. "Mao; Rei, Olivier, Zo, Yuiry and Claude are gayer then an all- male choir. The rest are only slightly less. You'd have to be either _blind_ or in denial not to notice." Julia looked up at her suddenly as if struck by a sudden revelation. "Wait a minute. You know full well that Rei's gay, yet you still chase after him?"

Mao dropped he gaze to the carpet and blushed, mumbling something. Julia frowned and stood up, moving to sit next to her.

"What?" She asked, hoping to hear the other girl better.

Mao looked up at her out of the corner of her eye, though her blush did not fade. "I said that I do it because I find gay guys hot." She admitted, more then a little embarrassed. Julia raised an eyebrow, silently asking for her to explain. Mao cleared her throat. "Well… at first, I just blindly liked him and then… I kind of found out because I caught him being propped up against a wall by Kai, practically being devoured by him, and he wasn't complaining. I guess that was a big enough clue. Anyway, I know it's weird, and I know that you've probably never thought anything like I do on that subject, but after Rei caught up with me and explained how he felt himself well… I…" Mao blushed again, "I found it… really hot. And I know that I'll never 'get him', but it's still fun to try and… I guess…" The rest of Mao's words were cut off as Julia let out a restrained laugh. Mao threw her a curious look.

"Mao… do you honestly think that you're the only girl who finds the idea of two guys making out… _appealing_?" Julia smirked.

Mao's mouth popped open in surprise. "N-no… I just thought…"

"-That I'd find you strange?" Julia supplied. Mao nodded and Julia's smirk became a dreamy smile. "Of course not! The idea of two guys getting it on… to me? God, it's just… yummy!"

Mao chuckled at her expression, though when she felt the warmth of a hand upon her cheek, they died down. Julia loomed closer to her then before, a devious smirk upon her lips, and Mao couldn't help but freeze, even as Julia gently stroked some of the hair that fell around her face. "Julia?" Her voice held… something. She herself could not tell whether it was warning or worse… an invitation.

"So, Mao. We've established that you like it when two guys kiss, but how do you feel about two girls kissing?" The elder enquired, the same, easy smirk upon her lips.

Mao tried to swallow, certain of what was going to happen next. Her voice came out as a whisper. "I don't…"

"Oh really?" Julia breathed, "You know, Mao. That can be pretty hot too. Let me demonstrate."

With that, Julia moved forwards, pressing her lips firmly to Mao's. The younger girl gasped in surprise, and Julia took advantage of the slightly parted lips, thrusting her tongue past them and into Mao's mouth. Mao sat, frozen in place, unsure of how to react. Julia moved slowly, coaxing her into relaxing, which she did eventually, closing her eyes to heighten the sensations. Soft. Everything was so much softer then Mao had believed it would be. Julia's lips, tongue, hair and skin. All so soft. Mao felt herself melt into the moment, resting her hands lightly upon Julia's forearms, not surprised to find that sneaky hands had reached around to grasp at her waist. Her own tongue, lying limp to begin with tingled with warmth at the soft caresses and soon, she found herself complying, playing and teasing back with growing surety.

And then Julia broke away, her smirking lips even more alluring now that Mao had tasted them. Unaware, Mao licked her lips, inciting a low chuckle from Julia. The elder leaned in, pressing a small kiss to Mao's left cheek before standing up and moving to her own bed. She tugged up the blankets and settled down, acting completely normally, even as Mao stared at her, a rose blush streaked across her cheeks and nose.

Biting back a sinking feeling, Mao quickly dismissed the sudden sadness she felt, passing it off as a silly reaction. Obviously Julia would pretend that what had just transpired had never occurred. She was probably just messing around. Mao quelled the sudden bitterness that she felt as she climbed into her own bed.

Julia shifted and reached over, flicking off the light and plunging the room into darkness. Mao lay still, staring at the ceiling, willing sleep to take her, but she found it elusive, plagued as she was by her still tingling lips.

Some time later, a voice cut through the stillness.

"So, Mao-chan. Have I converted you?"

Mao started at Julia's playful tone and snapped her gaze towards Julia's direction. "Huh?" she replied, voicing her confusion.

Julia chuckled once again. "How you feel about girls kissing."

Mao felt a grin slowly spread through her cheeks and to her lips and she finally started to understand. "Oh," she responded, "I think that that's _very_ hot."

Julia could only smirk.

* * *

Ehehe... be kind? 


End file.
